Ella es nuestra prometida
by Yuei-chan
Summary: Era verdad "Que ironico... Siempre dije que seria la esposa del shaman king" y, asi seria, por que ella era la esposa de los asakura: No solo de Yoh, sino tambien de Hao... Era su destino. YohxAnnaxHao
1. Ella es nuestra prometida

**Notas del autor:**

Hola! Bueno espero escribir algo coherente y que les guste jejeje siempre tuve esta idea en la mente..nada mas espero expresarla bien XD

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (por lastima son tan perfectos)

Sin mas que decir el fic:

**Ella es nuestra prometida:**

Manta: "por que?"-pensando-

El no lo comprendía ….desde el dia que se encontraron con hao tenia esa duda …

Manta:"por que "la esposa de los asakura" yoh solo es uno…"

Le seguía dando vueltas al asunto…ya todos se encontraban en la aldea a pache y no sabia si decirle a yoh o no.

Manta: por ahí anna le comento…de todas formas ellos ya tienen los conocimientos de la bitácora mágica….no tendría sentido decirle….pero…. (mira anna) "el tiene interés en anna y ella parecía hablarle con familiaridad…"….(resignado) " es verdad también dijo que los asakura la habían encontrado para que los ayudara" –ahhhh! No entiendoooooo!

Anna: cállate enano cabezon! ¬¬

Manta: lo siento…"que hare…y si por ahí puede estar en peligro?¿Quién es anna en verdad?

De repente anna se paro, manta esperaba lo peor O.O!

anna: ir a dar una vuelta..(se va)

manta: adiós anna…"crei que me iba a golpear..que miedo "

caminaba por las calles…prefería estar lejos y un rato sola…saber los pensamientos de manta le hicieron recordar la charla que tuvo con su sensei antes de viajar a norteamerica…realmente no quería saberlo…no quería saber la verdad…

anna: soy la prometida de ambos..

flash back:

kino: siéntate…

la itako había sido llamada por la abuela de yoh…aun no sabia el motivo pero presentia que no era nada bueno..

kino: anna..sabes que de ahora en adelante vos seras la guía de mi nieto hacia los grandes espiritus…esa fue la decisión que tomamos cuando te comprometimos con el….pero…no solo sos su prometida…también eres la de hao…

anna:…."eso es algo que me esperaba..despues de todo"

Kino. Vos fuiste destinada a ser la esposa del shamn King, eso nadie lo puede cambiar, fueron los deceos de los grandes espiritus…

Anna: por eso yoh será el shaman King..

Kino: eso depende de el….desde un principio …desde que nacieron juntos ,supimos que la batalla final seria entre ellos dos…ambos son la misma alma partida en dos, tu eres, anna, "la esposa de los asakura" aun que tu decion fue ayudar a mi nieto…también tenes un deber con hao, algo que nosotros no nos podemos negar…

Anna: quiere dicir que ¿tengo que ayudarlo?

Kino: si el lo necesita…el resultado final decidirá tu destino… espero que hagas lo correcto…

Anna: se lo que debo hacer…

Kino :nos vemos anna ..que tengas un buen viaje y saluda a mi nieto por mi

Anna: gracia sensei…me retiro

-Fin del fhash back-

Anna: destinada a ser la esposa del shaman King…"que ironico…eso siempre lo supe…"por eso quiero que….

Hao: no te preocupes yo ganare ..:)

Anna: deja de decir tonterías…¬¬

Hao: jijiji sabes que siempre me interesaste ,eres perfecta y pronto compartiras el trono conmigo..

Anna: TE DIJE QUE DEJES DE DECIR TONTERIAS!

Le había hecho perder la paciencia pero cuando le iba a dar una cachetada …

Hao: será mejor que me valla… (mirando para un costado) estare vigilándote annita …

Se fue ..solo pudo ver como el fuego lo consumía hasta desaparece…

Anna: idiota..

Opacho: señor hao ¿por tanta insistencia con la señorita anna?

Hao: (con una gran sonrisa)por que ella me pertenece, siempre me pertenecio…desde que nos casamos…

Opacho:¿?

Hao: jejeje es una larga historia….aparte pronto la voy a necesita para algo impor tante.

**Continuara…..**

Ahhh! Nose como estará quedando..ojala que bien jejeje

Si hay alguna critica buena o mal por favor QUIERO SABER! Jejeje es la primera vez que escribo un fic :S gracias por leer.. prometo poner lo mas interesante y esprimir esta idea a todo lo que de.. saludos :D


	2. El silencio y deja de perseguirme!

Ella es nuestra prometida:

Cap 2: el silencio y … "deja de perseguirme!"

manta: no debí haberlo hecho! No debí AHHHHH! ME TORTURARA hasta MATARME! NO DEBI SEGUIERLAAA! NOOOO!

estaba encerrado en su cuarto…totalmente arrepentido ,es que el día anterior, después de ver que Anna se iba, se le ocurrió LA MARAVILLOSA IDEA de seguirla "por ahí descubro algo" pensó… y justamente lo consiguió. Pero cuando estaba a punto de irse escucho la vos mas terrorífica que había oído, lo que no había pensado era la aparición de hao y peor aún, que él lo descubriera . "seguro que Anna también me viooo" lo único que pudo hacer fue irse corriendo cuando vio que ella estaba entretenida viendo como hao desaparecía.

Ahora El se encontraba debajo de su futon, había logrado esquivar la en todo el dia, pero se estaba muriendo de hambre y tendría que verla en el desayuno….. No había escapatoria.

Manta: no quiero salirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Oo….Oo

Anna: DESPERTATE OLGAZAN!

Yho: ZZzzz… media hora mas..ZZzz u¬u

Anna: u.ú!AAAHHHHH! (Técnica de Anna nº 1)

Yho: OoO!Aaaaaaahhhhhh!

Anna: es el colmo u.ú pero que idiota! para que me gasto en despertárte!..(saliendo de la habitación)

Era una mañana común y corriente en una de las posadas de la aldea apache , ren y horo-horo peleaba mientras pilika y tamao terminaba de hacer el desayuno…Los demás no sabían que hacer…esperar a que el resto de los shamanes llegaran a la aldea parecía interminable..

Ruy: que aburrido…

Horo-horo. Cuando vamos a pelear ¡ tengo ganas de demostrar todas mis habilidades..(Emocionado)^o^

Len: lo único que vas a demostrar es lo patético que eres u.u

Horo-horo: Que dijiste cabeza de PINOOO!

Len: QUEE! Mira quien habla vos cabeza de …

Pilika : y aquí vamos otra vez ,ya para hermano

Yoh: es la forma de decir que son buenos amigos jijiji

Anna: ¬¬

Yoh: jijiji "sigue enojada"n.n'

Tamao: buenos días señorita anna, joven yoh n.n

Los dos: u.u buenos días

Tamao: siéntense todos por favor ya está el desayuno..

Horo-horo: siiii el desayuno me muero de hambree! non

Yoh: ehhh….( pensando) o.o falta algo..no?

Len: anoche manta no quiso comer y se fue temprano a dormir u.u

Yoh: ah manta!.. Pero…. yo hablaba del jugo de naranjas n.n'

Todos. ¬¬'

Horo-horo: por ahí está enfermo y está agonizando que no nos quiere decir

Tamao. No diga eso joven horo-horo!

Yoh. anna sabes que le pasa?

Anna: no, u.ú y empiecen a desayunar que la comida se enfría

Manta : jejeje buenos días n.n'

Todos : O.O! buenos días …

Yoh: creimos que te pasaba algo..

Manta: jejeje como creen "parece que en verdad no me vioo..que alivio"

Anna:¬¬

Manta :O,O!

Yoh: bueno ya que estamos todos a desayunar! non

El desayuno no transcurrió con alteregos…bueno a quien engaño acá pasan muchos…debes en cuando peleaban, pero una simples miradas de parte de la sacerdotisa bastaban para tranquilizarlos…

Len: Anna sabes cuándo termina esta fase del torneo?

Anna: supongo que una semana mas …están esperando que lleguen mas shamanes para hacer grupos..

Pilika: una semana! Entonces hermano no podemos perder el tiempo! ^o^ (saca su red de pescar)

Horo-horo: que! No! déjame descansar! AHHHHHH!

Pilika : no! vámonos!tengo un nuevo entrenamiento que ….

Horo-horo: NOOOOO noooo ooo

Tamao: desapareció o.o!

Len: creo que tiene razón

Anna: si también tienen que investigar a sus oponentes…es muy importante.. u.u

Chocolove: pue' de eso me encargo yo güerita non

Anna:¬¬

Len: ¬¬

Chocolove: non'

Len: si, será mejor buscar información u.u'

Anna: estoy de acuerdo u.u'

Chocolove: pue' no me ignoren! OoÓ! Yo se todo de los participantes del torneo!

Anna: dudo que sepas de mas hao u.ú

Todos: O.O( silencio general)

Chocolove: pué'… pué'….es muy difícil de conseguir!

Anna: lo suponía (parándose)

Yoh:..anna…. o.o

Anna: yoh! u.u

Yoh:O.O mande!

Anna: ponte a entrenar (seria)

Yoh: EH?

Anna: vas a correr 50 km con estas pesas

De la nada saco dos pesas pequeñas muy simpaticonas: D

Yoh: :D buenoooo! ^o^ " son pequeñas que pueden hacer"

Media hora mas tarde…..

Anna: y no te olvides volver para preparar la cena.

Yoh: " parecían inofensivas…pesan como 100 kilos cada unaaaa )

Tamao: joven yoh la próxima acepte con menos entusiasmo :)

Yoh : siii…. (Mirando a anna) Eh? O.O por que tan arreglada ¿vas a salir?

Anna: tengo algunas dudas sobre el torneo…(viendo se al espejo)

Yoh: entonces nos vemos luego annita n.n

Anna: eh "esa ….sonrisa"(inconscientemente se había quedado viéndolo, no lo podía evitar… sentío como lentamente se sonrojaba, a pesar de todo siempre tendría una para ella y tenia que admitirlo…) "la extrañaba….. Desde que se fue no la había visto"

Yoh: anna?O/o

Anna: U/ú ya vete se va a hacer tarde, adiós (sale de casa rápidamente no quería delatarse)

Yoh: O.o? adiós n.n'(se van)

Ambos habían tomado caminos diferente…" por ahora es lo mejor..hasta que sepa el por que de todo esto…"

Había decisido ir a hablar con silver quería saber cuanto tiempo tenia que seguir aguantando…

" amo a yoh,por eso quiero que sea el shaman King…de eso estoy segura….pero…si ganara hao?...yo…."

Oo…Oo

Yoh iba corriendo, la verdad no tenía otra opción pero aun así no le importaba, en esos momentos su mente no pensaba en otra cosa…

Yoh: "por que me habre sonrojado…?"

Manta: YOH CUIDADOOO!

Yoh: AHHHHH uff eso estuvo cerca n.n

Manta: amigo se que siempre estas distraído pero hoy estas más de lo normal..

Yoh: jijiji lo siento…

Manta: jijiji "no… no puedo contarle…lo siento yoh aun no te lo diré…"

Sentía como si lo traicionara pero sabía que a el no le correspondía decírselo…por alguna razón anna no se lo dijo y tenia que respetar eso…por lo menos hasta que llegue el momento…lo único que podía hacer era cuidarla por el…

Manta: "si, pero que no se dé cuenta por favor!"

Yoh: manta?

Manta :ah! No me pegues!

Yoh:eh? No, mira (señala un amontonamiento de gente)

Manta : que estará pasando?

Yoh:vamos..

Oo….Oo

Anna: entonces, es todo causa de los caprichos de los grandes espíritus u.u

Silver: "que valor " si, aun no dan la orden de cerrar la entrada…de todas formas ustedes solo llegaron hace 2 días…solo hay que esperar señorita anna… n.n'

Anna: ya espere suficiente tiempo…me estoy cansando de esta situación (mira por la ventana)"tener a hao tan cerca no me deja tranquila …por lo menos con los combates estaría menos pendiente de mi y dejaría de vigilarme!"

Silver: no lo estará diciendo por otra cosa :)

Anna: u.ú claro que no "desde cuando me molesta su presencia, solo lo tengo que ignorar, que estupideces digo"

X: ANNA!

Anna: (volvió a mirar por la ventana) O.O!

Silver: parece que la llaman.

No lo podía creer, no se había dado cuenta …estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no lo había visto…HAO!...si, hao estaba ahí parado con una sonrisa enorme y toda su tropa… lo peor era que llamaban tanto la atención que un grupo de personas los rodeaba comentado y hablando de ellos…

Hao: :)

Anna: ¬¬ (se aleja de la ventana) me tengo que ir u.ú

Silver : :)

Anna: pero aun tengo muchas cosas que preguntarte ¬¬

Silver: n.n' si cuando quieras T.T

Anna: adiós u.u

Opacho: señor hao,mme parece que la señorita no nos quería ver…

Hao: jejeje a mi también me pareció, será mejor que nos vallamos, solo quieria saber que estaba haciendo con silver…

Opacho: con tanto escándalo dudo que quiera hablarle :)

Hao: n.n si pienso lo mismo…vamos!

Mientras ellos caminaban grandes cantidades de personas iban abriéndoles camino, muchas con rencor, pero sobretodo miedo…y él lo sabía perfectamente…lo leía en sus mentes…" que diminutos son"

Opacho: a opacho no le gustan estas personas

Hao: no te preocupes no estás solo n.n

Opacho: si n.n opacho está más feliz al lado del señor hao :)

Hao: n.n

Manta: …ha..hao…

Solo se limito a mirarlo por unos instantes…su hermano se encontraba ahí tan despreocupado como siempre, pero después sus ojos fueron hacia otra persona …. Una muy especial, que estaba del otro lado…hay pertenecía su mirada y no la dejaría ir nunca….

"deja de perseguirme! Y deja de leer mi mente!" Quien se creía para seguirla, acaso le divertía, era un simple entretenimiento.

"no lo hare" a pesar que se divertía haciéndola enojar tenia que admitirlo…ella causaba emociones que no había sentido hace mucho tiempo, la quería ,le volvia loco su forma de ser, y saber que le pertenecía la hacia aun mas deciable… solo que no era totalmente de el… po ahora.

"cuando te vas a dar cuenta, annita… solo quiero cuidarte" le dijo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa dulce y sincera.

"…vaya forma de hacerlo" se limito a decir a pesar de estar sorprendida..¿cuidarla? esa respuesta nunca la había pensado y menos viniendo de el .

"pero te advierto…cualquier duda que tengas me lo debes preguntar a mi, escuchaste….nos vemos " su mirada había cambiado totalmente por uno instantes…

Anna: O.O!

Hao: jajaja nos vemos hermanito

Anna: "yoh? acaso el esta aquí…como es que no lo note"

Yoh : anna…?

Ella se encontraba del otro lado…no se había dado cuenta hasta que siguió la vista de su hermano…"por que la mira con familiaridad" mas la duda duro poco, en unos instantes empezó a sentir algo desagradable, una extraña sensación de enojo y rabia, cerro sus manos con fuerza mientras intentaba fulminarlo con la mirada hasta que lo vio desaparecer entre la multitud .

Anna: yoh? "ese rostro …se parece a.."

Manta: yoh, te encuentras bien?

Yoh: eh? A si lo siento manta " pero que me pasa" jejeje

Manta: mira la que esta ahí no es anna? Annaaa!

Yoh: parece que si. n.n

Anna: deja de hacer tanto escándalo enano cabezon ¬¬

Manta: pero que! (golpe) O.X

Anna: yoh

Yoh: n.n que pasa?

Anna: no nada, olvidalo "dibio ser mi imaginación"

Manta: será mejor que volvamos a casa ya esta atardeciendo

Anna:si, me muero de hambre

Manta: vamos! "mejor me adelanto"sale corriendo.

Anna: "cobarde"¬¬

Yoh: vamos anna! n/n

Tomo su mano y empieza a correr, ese dia había sido muy extraño y aun que aun no sabía donde había sacado el valor para tal acto, no se arrepentía, deseaba estar así para siempre.

Anna: O/o Espera! yoh

Yoh:jijiji

Un leve sonrojo cubria su rostro… la sensación de tenerlo cerca hacia se eso un recuerdo inolvidable, no pudo evitar recordar el por que lo quieria y por que quería que se combirtiera en el futuro rey shaman…ahora mas que nada creía que había tomado el camino correcto…

"solo quiero cuidarte"… debía confiar en el o solo disfrutar de esos momentos?..."yoh"

Continuara!...

Bueno creo que me emcione n.n siento el retraso pero tantas ideas junta que no se cual poner primero aparte soy tan lenta que no se como expresarlas jejeje prometo que en el cap. Siguiente habrá annaxhao asi la confunde jejeje y pondré celos! Jejeje perdon soy mala es tan dulce…

Quiero agradecer a :

Priscis Mich: hola! gracias me alegra que te halla gustado! Yo también quiero un final alternativo asi que sin duda habrá uno! Annaxyoh annaxhao :D gracias por leer el fic. Saludos!

Miki-chan10:hola ¡ gracias por leer me alegra que te guste…espero que sea de tus expectativas! Te lo agradesco ¡ saludos.


	3. el comienzo del fin

Ella es nuestra prometida:

Capitulo: el comienzo del fin

Quizás se equivocaba, pero no lo podía evitar… creyó que esta vez no la necesitaba, que podía estar lejos de ella pero el destino la trajo de vuelta, y en la más hermosa forma.

Esta vez Los Asakura la habían encontrado y aun que la quería a su lado, tubo que olvidarlo ya que también era y seria su debilidad, eran los seres mas solitarios en el mundo y juntos solos se podrían hacer compañía, lo admitia aun que sea tarde pero no demasiado.

Sus planes eran claros y anna estaba en ellos, quizás en otras circunstancias lo hubiera ayudado pero hoy no.

la necesitaba, ¿otra vez estarían juntos? tenia la esperanza de que recordara algo de sus vidas pasadas, que pudiera sentir lo que fueron antes, aun que eso fuera mucho pedir. Ahora tenia que compartirla por su error, por no poder impedir que su alma se partira en dos.

Hao: la traeré a mi lado…no importa si tengo que volver a conquistarla- Sonrió para él- eso será muy divertido, y lo aprovechare al máximo, No desperdiciare ni una oportunidad, no, sabiendo que mi hermano esta cerca.

Anna estaba acostada en su futon, aun podía sentir las tibias manos de yoh sobre las suyas, como se atravea a dudar, la idea de saber que no solo era su prometida la había desconcertado y mas teniendo a hao tan cerca, que sea su prometida no significaba que le pertenecea, además nunca estaría de acuerdo con sus ideales. Apostaría a yoh como siempre lo hizo, por que fue el único que en su soledad le dedico una sonrisa y daría todo por ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño, el seria el shaman King, si, asi seria.

Lentamente la invadió el sueño, con un extraño presentimiento cerro sus ojos y se dejo vencer sabiendo que todo dependía de ella, aun cuando su ser empezara a caer en la confucion.

Anna: …despues de todo… ellos eran un solo ser…no?

En el comedor horo y len peleaban, mientra que yoh parecía mas distraído de lo normal, por lo que manta lo miraba preocupado.

Manta: yoh, no tenes que entrenar?

Yoh: solo estoy tomando un descanso, no te preocupes, manta.-dijo desinteresado en seguir la conversación.

Después de lo sucedido en el encuentro de hao se disculpo con anna. pero aun no sabia porque. Cuando la tomo de la mano solo fue auto reflejo, la quería tener cerca y sentir que estaba con él y es que, en ese momento, tenia una extraña sensación de ¿enojo? Al ver que su hermano la miraba tan fijamente, Pero… ¿Por qué? y sin darse cuenta ya estaba tirado en el piso con una hemorragia nasal causado por anna.

Yoh: ¿deberia ser normal? –susurro- "le pedi perdón y le dije que en verdad nunca lo quise hacer…pero se enojo mas, no entiendo"- gran suspiro-

Manta: pero… pronto empezaran las peleas y … me escuchaste ¿yoh?

Yoh: si!, eh… creo jejeje

Manta: sos un caso perdido amigo jejeje

Yoh: ya lo se, pero tomémoslo con calma… -sonriendo-

Horo: SI!, aprovechemos que aun podemos darnos estos lujos, olvidemosnos de hao por hoy!

Tamao: creo que el joven manta tiene razón, lo están tomando muy a la ligera.

Len: supongo que un descanso no esta mal.

Manta: como digan-suspiró - ¿Qué harán?

Horo: hay que disfrutar que la mandona esta en su cuarto para salir a divertirnos!

Yoh: "aun sigue en su cuerto?"-penso

Chocolove: yo me uno pue'

Manta: n.n' si solo es un rato, esta bien.

Yoh: jjijiji adonde quieren ir?

Horo: a los video juegos!

Len: que inmaduro

Horo: que dijeste!

Len: que no escuchaste, sordo ¬¬

Horo: ahora veraz!

Tamao: por favor, la señorita anna me pidió que no hiciéramos ruido.

Horo: escuchaste! No te preocupes tamao ya nos vamos – triste- pero no nos heches…

Tamao:pero no lo diga de ese modo, joven n.n'

Yoh: chicos vallan llendo después los alcanzo…

Chocolove: vamos todos juntos pue'

Horo: si, no nos iremos sin vos!

Chocolove: es hora de demostrar el poder de la amistad pue!

Todos:….

Ren: -llendo a la salida - nos vemos yoh

Horo: pero…

Ren: VAMONOS! – arrastrando a horo y chocolove.

Horo: ESPERAAAA! EH! Tamao! venis con nosotros?

Tamao: gracias por la invitación pero me quedare por si necesitan algo.

Horo: buenooooo como quierasssss! – lo termina de arrastrar fuera de la casa.

Manta: jeje nos vemos yoh – sale-

Yoh : nos vemos

Ya todos se habían ido, yoh quería asegurarse que anna estuviera bien, desde el almuerzo no la había visto y le preocupaba.

Últimamente había notado su cambio de actitud, estaba mas fría y dura con los demás. Parecía impaciente por el inicio de los combates, y no la culpaba, pero quería que se relajara, su deber como prometido era cuidarla como ella lo hacia.

Con seguridad se paro frente a su habitación, por mas que tuviera miedo por como raccionaria, llevaba un plato con narajas que le había dado tamao. Toco la puerta pero al no recibir respuesta decidió entrar.

Yoh: …anna?…

Caminando por las calles de la aldea apache…

Horo: pobre yoh. de seguro se quedo por que anna no le dio permiso u.ú

Manta :…

Chocolove: esta obligado a estar con la guerita pue'

Ren: es su deber como prometido. No tiene otra opción.

Manta:jejeje

Horo: si lo vive torturando!, como sufre mi amigo sniff, sniff T.T

Manta: jejeje

Horo: digo verdad! no se como la aguanta, si es una bruja! Aparte se tiene que casar, me da pena…

Len: pero no crees que si el no quiesiera lo hubiera dicho antes…

Hora: debe estar muerto de miedo u.u

Manta: jijiji

Horo: DE QUE TE REIS!

Manta: chicos, nunca pensaron que por ahí… a yoh le gusta anna?

Todos: O.O!-sorprendidos-

Horo: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Chocolove: - muerto por el impacto- yoh…enamorado?...

Len:…(pensando)

Horo: eso es imposiple, a quien le gustaría una chica gruñona, que te manda a entrenar, te golpee, te trate como un sirviente y…

Len: es probable.

Horo: que!

Len: pensalo, nunca se quejo.

Horo: o.o

Len: igual tiene suerte, gracia a ella se convertio en un oponente casi tan fuerte como yo.

Horo: ¬¬ ay si tu …u.ú debe estar agradecido, ves todo apoya mi idea, sisisi

Len: " no era muerto de miedo?, que idiota" ¬¬ no lo se, falta algo..

Manta: no hay mucho que pen….

X: esperenmeeeeeeee!

Todos: yoh?- sorprendidos-

Opacho: señor hao?-preocupado-

Hao: vámonos – dándose la vuelta- ya no esta sola.

No le agradaba esa situación, pero no podía hacer nada… aun…

Opacho:-con cara triste- pero…

Hao: tenemos cosas que hacer.

Opacho: -aun con cara triste- …

Hao: esta todo bien. Solo vinimos para acompañarla, pero parece que anna ya no nos necesita.

Opacho: si :D opacho esta feliz ¿A dónde vamos?

Hao: tenemos que dar una calida bienvenida a un ser diminuto jejeje no podemos perder tiempo. vamos– desapareciendo-

A lo lejos se movia un remolino de polvo acercandose a velozmente derrumbando todo a su paso…

Todos: yoh? NO, ES RYU!

Ryu: -frenado frente a ellos- por que se fueron sin mi, eh?¬¬

Horo:- tociendo por el polvo- quien…coff coff.. querria…coff…avisarle a un molesto como vos!

Ryu: que dijiste!-amenazandolo-

Manta: chicos no se peleen n.n'

Len: No te encontramos.

Ryu: eh?- soltando a horo de su ropa-

Chocolove. Te buscamos y no estabas en ninguna parte pue'.- reviviendo-

Ryu: estaba haciendo las compras que me encargo doña anna.

Horo: todos somos sus victimas.T.T

Ryu: que? No, yo me ofreci no permitiría que cargue bolsas pesadas.

-caida estilo anime-

Horo: TORPE…! –golpe- O.X auch!

Len: deja de hacer tanto escándalo llamamos la atención de las personas u.ú

horo: ryu, por que lo hiciste u.x'?

ryu:- con corazoncitos en los ojos- por que doña anna es tan ADMIRABLE! ES TAN PERFECTA Y HERMOSA QUE…

horo: ….HER…

ren:…MO…

chocolove:…SA…? OoO!

Ryu: eh? Si, hermosa.

-recalculando- RECALCULANDO!

Callendo en trance, en un instante pensaron en cada momento en el que anna estaba con ellos ¿hermosa?...¿HERMOSA? pero si ella era… aun que en todos los recuerdos la tenían golpeándolos nunca le prestaron atención a ESE PEQUEÑO DETALLE!.

Pero Ahí estaba ella caminando lentamente con esa indiferente mirada mientas el viento acariciaba sus perfectos cabellos dorados; pequeñas flores aparecían a su alrededor dándole brillos a eso hermosos ojos mientras sus labios se movían lentamente diciéndoles :"IDIOTAS!"

Todos: -ruborizados- idiotas? …que dulce… -/-

Chocolove:-muerto por la impresión- her…? morí.

Horo: -agarrándose la cabeza deseperado -OoÒ HERMOSAAA! COMO ES POSIBLEEEE! No hay justicia, QUIERO UNA NOVIA!

Len: hum u/u (molesto)

Ellos se dieron cuenta ,eso era lo que les faltaba desifrar y tenían que admitirlo, no culparían a yoh si le guatara en verdad.

Len: " ¿yoh lo habra notado?"

Manta: ven, se los dije jejeje.-asistiendo-

Había pasado diez minutos desde que estaba en la misma posición pero simplemente no podía dejar de mirarla. Con sus cabellos desordenados y las mejillas sonrojadas era inevitable perderse en su rostro. se acerco y le dedico un dulce beso en la frente.

Yoh: que descanses annita :)

Tomando el plato con las naranjas empezó a dirigirse a la salida. estaba tranquilo sabiendo que se encontraba bien.

Anna:…yoh…

eSe susurro lo sorprendió pero al darse vuelta vio que aun seguía dormida asi que solo sonrio "por hay esta soñando"

anna: yoh… tenes que entrenar!…

yoh: SI, ANNITA QUERIDA! Aah…que tonto esta dormida jejeje :)

Tamao: joven yoh?

Yoh: tamao, lo siento anna esta durmiendo asi que devuelvo esto, gracias- dándole el plato con las naranjas- supongo que no me necesitaba jijiji

Tamao: que bien!... –sorprendida-digo, que bien que esta bien… y no lo necesite O/O! lo… lo sientooo no quise decir eso! QUE BIEN QUE SE ENCUENTRE BIEN LA SEÑORITA ANNA!

Yoh: jijiji esta bien. Me voy a quedar por si despierta.

Tamao: - lo mira fijamente- joven yoh…-sonrojada- pero los chicos deben estar esperándolo.

Yoh: es cierto-recordando- pero anna…

Tamao: tiene que ir! La señorita anna estará bien, no volveremos tarde, de seguro estaba muy cansada será mejor dejarla descansar tranquila, no cree?-sorojada-" pero que estoy diciendo?"

Yoh: -pensando- supongo que…si es solo un rato…

Tamao: si, valla, valla! "lo siento señorita anna, no puedo evitarlo"

Yoh: tamao…acaso vos…?

Tamao: -desesperada cerro los ojos-" LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO! Joven yoh, lo admito, yo estoy…"

Yoh:…queres ir?

Tamao: que?

Yoh: lo hubieras dicho, lo siento no me di cuenta, como recién conoces a los chicos, no querías ir sola…

Tamao: SI, ESO-aliviada- "perdóneme"

Yoh: entosces, vamos juntos! Jijiji

Tamao:-sonrojada-QUE! joven yoh…

Yoh: ya es tarde- le agarra de la mano- vamos! -Sale corriendo-

Tamao: ·/· espere…! –mirando su mano-" su mano, la mano del joven yoh es… tan calida"

Hao: -corriendo velozmente- jajajaja al fin, esto recién empieza! Jajajaja

Opacho: señor hao, ya llegamos!

Hao: anna solo espera!

Anna: -mirando desde la ventana-…tamao… las manos de yoh son calidas…

Horo: QUIERO UNA NOVIAAAA!

/

CONTINUARA…


End file.
